


Stay for a bit

by Atiria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiria/pseuds/Atiria
Summary: I wanted to write something cute but what do I do if idk what to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_of_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_space/gifts).



> To my now legal friend that loves Sheith with a burning passion. Happy birth 2 u. Please don't judge my grammar you know that I'm not good at it.

*Thud*

Blinking a few times just so his vision could clear up a bit and process what’s going on, Shiro sat up from the floor and looked around until meeting Keith’s eyes.

“Are you okay Shiro?” He held out his hand to offer Shiro help off the floor.

Gratefully taking his hand as he got up and rubbed his tush. “Uh yea. Sorry about that did I wake you up?...” Chuckling a little bit as he got back into bed with his favorite person.

Keith wrapped the blanket securely around them while peppering Shiro with kisses.

“Yea you did, it’s not easy to sleep through a noise that sounds like someone dropped an anvil.” Giving a smirk to the larger man as he snuggles his face against Shiro’s chest.

“Hey I’m not that heavy, don’t be dramatic.” Laughing a bit as he lets his chin rest on top of Keith’s head and wrapping his arms around his frame.

Right now everything is perfect being together like this. Warm and safe in bed. Tangled together and knowing that this is a moment where only they are sharing this memory that no one else can have. Knowing that they have to get up soon to attend to their responsibilities makes them want to stay for as long as possible. Closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep.

_

*Buzz buzz*

Slamming onto the button. Shiro rubs his eyes and groans as he looks at the time. 4 hours pasted but it only felt like a mere moment. Just as Shiro was about to get up to get ready, Keith clings onto his shirt and tugging him to lay down again.

"Don't leave now... Stay for a while longer." Keith looks up to look at Shiro, trying to give him his best puppy eyes that he can muster at this ungodly time.

Of course Shiro can't resist. Cuddling with Keith again as he closes his eyes.

"You win, just a few more minutes and then we have to get ready."

Keith nods and holds onto Shiro as if he was going to disappear.

-

"WAKE UP WE'RE LATE KEITH"

"Oh"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoy my shitty gift ;3c


End file.
